Sargento Pimienta
by Alejandra Nott
Summary: Conozco a Isabella desde los once años,y para resumir, juntas pasamos por los primeros brassieres hasta el descubrimiento del Push up.


**Mary Alice Brandon**

Isabella Swan, enamorada.

Conozco a Isabella desde los once años,y para resumir, juntas pasamos por los primeros brassieres hasta el descubrimiento del Push up.

La he visto en sus estados más psicóticos, maniáticos y vulnerables que puedas imaginar. Juntas hemos soñado con estrellas adolescentes, y hace menos de seis meses, con un profesor del instituto. Está bien, fui yo la que soñó con el profesor, no ella.

Debo decir que las dos siempre hemos sido _demasiado_ para todos, pero ella siempre fue un poco más...estable.

Por algún extraño motivo, ella simplemente estaba bien con los muchachos del Instituto.

Eran...amigos. Y por esa condición, es que ella se enamoró de alguno de ellos.

Yo no los detesto, pero no somos muy cercanos. Yo digo ''Donde se come, no se ensucia'' nunca se formaliza nada, a no ser que quieras joderte.

Vamos, admitan, que siempre se coquetea con los muchachos. Ya saben, ellos te tratan con galantería y una se ríe.

Pero con Isabella eran ellos. Brutalmente ellos.

Por supuesto, que esa extraña amistad siempre trajo algunos beneficios: Rumores confirmados, manías extrañas de ellos y fuente ilimitada de bromas.

Ella siempre trató de incluirme a su grupo, pero dudo que alguien -aparte de ella- los entienda a su totalidad.

Por ejemplo: Nunca me interesaron el básquetball y menos aún, football. Mi padre es de Texas, así que de football americano sabemos mucho, pero no del ''verdadero football''.

Se me hacía un deporte muy de Inglaterra, y el único jugador que me sonaba el nombre era Cristiano Ronaldo, y era porque había salido en la portada de Maxim.

Y menos aún, entendía lo demás: Bromas respecto a su sexualidad, videojuegos y chicas. A nadie sensato le parecen divertido bromear abiertamente sobre ellos. Reconozco que con Bella podemos hablar de todo eso y más, pero con ellos yo no puedo.

El asunto, no me quiero desviar, es que el año pasado llegó un muchacho de Nebraska, Alaska, no sé.

Sí, las chicas aullamos por lo guapo que estaba, y como siempre Bella y yo fuimos las pioneras, pero luego que el muchacho empezara a salir con Rosalie Hale, dejamos de prestarle atención.

Al mes de llegar el muchacho ya era propiedad exclusiva de Rosalie Hale.

Pero por la mala, o mucha, suerte de Isabella le tocó como compañero de carpeta en Biología, Cálculo y Literatura.

Yo los veía hablar con mucho detenimiento en todo, con las cabezas inclinadas en dirección de cada uno y soltar risas ahogadas.

Pero eso sólo sucedía en clases, porque en comedor, corredores, estacionamiento o donde sea, no se conocían

Eran dos extraños y eso callaba los rumores de entre ellos había algo. Incluso yo la jodí algunos días para que confiese si se besaba con él en secreto.

Nunca confirmó nada, por lo que era mentira y cambiaba de tema; bastaba para distraerme.

Y pasó el año escolar, Rosalie Hale terminó con él, alegando diferencias. En realidad, le molestaba que él no le prestara atención.

Como sea, las excelentes vacaciones de verano se hicieron presencia.

Y por supuesto, Bella y yo con 16 cumplidos empezamos a asistir a fiestas, protestas y eventos memorables.

Sobre todo: fiestas. Con las fiestas se viene la gente cool y_ stone_.

Para cuando volvimos al colegio, yo estaba acostumbrada a nunca estar del todo presente. Ella desde siempre tuvo problemas de sueño, así que le bastó tomar pastillas para dormir, para acostumbrarse a ellas. Y luego al tratar de dormir por su cuenta, no podía.

Yo con ansias de fumarme un porro, y ella sintiendo adrenalina y luego cansancio, repentinamente.

Nos aislamos de todos, pero ella nunca se aisló de Edward.

Los dos hablaban, con la cabeza muy juntas, en clases. Pero algo fue cambiando: Edward dejó de ser un exiliado por voluntad propia, para pasar a ser amigo de Jacob. Y Bella me apoyaba en el proceso de dejar la marihuana, mientras observaba cómo sus amigos aceptaban a un _dude_ más.

Edward regresó con Rosalie Hale, imagino que aconsejado por los retrasados de Mike, Emmett o Jacob. Todos ellos, unos sacos de hormonas, no tomaron en cuenta los sentimientos de su amiga.

Fui testigo de cómo los hombros de ella se hundieron, las uñas se le partían y la risa se le quedaba atorada en la garganta.

Me golpeé a mi misma, por dejar a Bella sola contra todos los arrebatos adolescentes. Y volví a ser la misma.

Pero ella no me permitió involucrarme en sus asuntos, negó en todo momento que le afectara que_ él_ regresara a con Rosalie.

Traté de regresar a mi vida social, y me sorprendieron los rumores que habían sobre mí.

Y peor aún, los rumores que habrían sobre Isabella: Ella está _enamorada_ de Edward Cullen.

Por supuesto, una parte mía lo sabía, pero no me gustaba que todos piensen que a ella realmente le gustaba.

Traté de persuadirla que le dejara de hablar, pero para ese momento, Rosalie había terminado con Edward. Nuevamente.

¿Motivo? Puro capricho, de querer recibir atención de su parte. No lo logró.

Y ya que terminaron, a Bella no se le hizo sensato dejar de hablar con ese muchacho.

Pasó el año escolar sin inconvenientes, ellos siguieron siendo amigos. Pero Edward empezó a ser parte oficial del patético grupo que forman Jacob Black, Emmett McCarty, Alec Dupré, Mike Newton y junto a él, se convirtieron en los chicos más llamativos de todo el colegio.

Las chicas los rodeaban como abejas a la miel, deleitadas por su misterio y difíciles de convencer que eran.

Todas se tomaban como reto personal conquistar a alguno de ellos, pero casi ninguna logró tener una relación estable con ellos.

Obvio que sí ellas tuvieron interacciones con ellos, lo cual dispararon unos rumores que hacían sonrojar a Isabella; imagino que porque eran sobre los chicos que ella creía conocer muy bien. O quizás la hacían sonrojar porque se trataba sobre Edward y sus múltiples conquistas. Y lo que _hacía_ con ellas.

Algunas juraban haberse_ tirado_ a Edward, pero nunca se les veía en actitud amorosa con él. Simplemente el chico era medio raro, parecía como si ninguna chica fuera suficiente para él.

Pero Bella parecía no comprender aquello.

La relación de amistad entre ellos dos, seguía su curso natural y tomé nota que cuando él iba al colegio, Bella destilaba felicidad ¡No había persona más feliz que ella!; pero cuando no venía -por lo menos dos días a la semana- ella caía en pozos de depresión y distracción total.

¿Te imaginas cómo...? ¡¿PUEDES CREER QUE SUS EMOCIONES DEPENDÍAN DE LA PRESENCIA O FALTA DE ÉL?!

Por supuesto, me dieron ganas de golpearla para que recupere la dignidad pero ella seguía negando su enamoramiento por él.

Hasta que entre ellos dos pasó algo casi a fines del año escolar y por el modo en el que ella lloró durante un fin de semana entero la culpa fue de Edward.

Esa noche estábamos presente su mamá y yo, y entre las dos la consolamos. Pero era imposible calmar los ahogos que sufría por las lágrimas que le caían.

El fin de semana pasó, el domingo llegó con un Sol que pocas veces se deja ver. Y eso calmó la suficiente como para ir al colegio un lunes; no te puedo decir con exactitud, cuándo Edward fue al colegio pero cuando Isabella lo volvió a ver la sentí más calmada. Como si, por fin, fuera consiente que todo se movía a su alrededor. Pero con una tristeza absoluta, como si se le hubiese muerto la alegría.

Noté que Edward actuaba como siempre con ella, como si no la hubiese lastimado. Le pregunté sobre aquello y ella respondió: ''¿Haz escuchado los rumores que a James le gustó? Bueno, me dijo que debería aceptar salir con él''.

Esa simple recomendación le hizo entender que Edward no la veía como una opción de novia. No recomiendas novio a la chica que te gusta, y eso le dolió como un látigo en el rostro.

Dejé de odiar a Edward, para concentrarme en independizar a Bella de la voluntad de un chico.

Volvimos a ingresar a hurtadillas en la vida de todos, fueron tres semanas que volvimos a tener 15 años. Cuando hacíamos lo que nos hacía feliz y no lo que _otros_ dicen que nos hará feliz.

El último día de clases, Edward no asistió a clases, así que no hubo despedida entre los dos ni nada por el estilo.

Sentí a Bella meditabunda todo ese día, no le interesaba despedirse apropiadamente de sus amigos. La pseudo-sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, era suficiente para calmar a los demás.

No sé cuánto tiempo a ella le podrá seguir gustando Edward, ni sé exactamente cuándo comenzó a gustarle.

Dicen que el tiempo borra todo, que la distancia se convierte en memorias. Quizás es cierto,pero tres meses no bastaron para que Bella olvide a Edward, pero sí, para tranquilizarla.

En ese verano, la pasamos en la casa de su abuela. Fue asombroso, tener todo programado para un día, y sin necesidad de una agenda.

Aprendimos a ordeñar vacas, a dar de comer a las gallinas, a pescar.

Y cuando las clases volvieron a empezar, nosotras éramos personas nuevas. Todos los problemas que surgieron el año pasado, eran solo eso: Pasado.

Era segunda semana de clases, y durante la semana anterior no hubo atisbo de Edward. Recuerdo que no volvió loca a Isabella la posibilidad de no volver a verlo, como le hubiese causado el año anterior, pero todo esa tranquilidad cambió cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar para ella.

Edward sólo dijo:_ Hey, Isabella._

Y, después de dos años, yo tuve la ocasión de verlo de cerca. Y hablando con Bella.

Sus ojos verdes reflejaban alegría incomprensible de parte de él.

Bella respondió con una sonrisa. Y bastaron tres palabras de parte de ella, para hacerlo reír.

Yo había escuchado que nada hacía sonreír a Edward Cullen, pero ahí lo tenía, sonriendo por todo lo que salía de los labios de Bella.

En ese momento tuve la vaga idea, de que a él realmente no le interesa conocer personas, porque me ignoró con clase.

Tuvo la cara genuinamente sorprendida al enterarse que yo era Alice, la mejor amiga de Isabella. Por fin trabó sus ojos en los míos y casi sonrió.

Y sólo dijo: Así que es cierto que puedes caber, perfectamente, en la palma de mi mano.

Obviamente era la descripción de Bella que él recordaba, pero me hizo gracia y a la vez comprendí que tal vez, Edward no le era indiferente a Bella.


End file.
